wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
1992 Barcelona Olympic Games
The 1992 Summer Olympic Games, officially known as the Games of the XXV Olympiad, took place in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain, in 1992. The International Olympic Committee voted in 1986 to separate the Summer and Winter Games, which had been held in the same year since 1924, and place them in alternating even-numbered years, beginning in 1994. The 1992 Summer Games were the last to be staged in the same year as the Winter Games. Due to the end of the Cold War, these games were the first without boycotts since 1972. The artistic gymnastics events were held at the Palau Sant Jordi from July 26 through August 2. Format of Competition The gymnastics competition at the 1992 Summer Olympics was carried out in three stages: *Competition I - The team competition/qualification round in which gymnasts, including those who were not part of a team, performed both compulsory and optional exercises. Only the five highest scores earned by team members on each apparatus during each round were used to determined the overall team total. The thirty-six highest scoring gymnasts in the all-around qualified to the individual all-around competition. The eight highest scoring gymnasts on each apparatus qualified to the final for that apparatus. *Competition II - The individual all-around competition, in which those who qualified from Competition I performed exercises on each apparatus. The final score of each gymnast was determined by adding the scores earned by her on each of the four apparatuses. *Competition III - The apparatus finals, in which those who qualified during Competition I performed an exercise on the individual apparatus on which she had qualified. The final score of each gymnast determined solely by the score earned by him or her on the apparatus during this competition. Each country was limited to three gymnasts in the all-around final and two gymnasts in each apparatus final. Results Notable Moments *This was the last time the Soviet Union competed as a unified team at the Olympics. *USA's Shannon Miller came within a breadth of winning the all-around over Tatiana Gustu of the Unified Team. She lost to Gutsu by the most narrow margin in history, 0.012 points. *These Olympics were the last Olympics where gymnasts scored a perfect 10. Only two perfect tens were scored in these Games, the first by China's Lu Li in the uneven bars event final, and the second by Romania's Lavinia Milosovici in the floor exercise event final. Controversy *Tatiana Gutsu of the Unified Team was one of the favorites for the all-around title, but she stepped off the beam in the optional competition, which knocked her out of contention. However, Roza Galiyeva was pulled out of the all-around in favor of Gutsu. The word was put out that Galiyeva had a knee injury, which wasn't true. Gutsu went on to win the all-around, but Galiyeva was not happy about it. Gutsu split the prize money with Galiyeva, but they stopped speaking after the Olympics. Medal Count Category:Olympic Games Category:1992 Competitions